Moment
by starfishbeliever
Summary: A moment from Tortall, centering around the start of a much loved relationship... Edited August 2009


_Hey, Here's a one-shot of the night Raoul and Buri go together... just a short bit from the time they leave his family's house to... I'll let you see. Don't worry, nothing rated too high._

_Published April 2007, Edited August 2009  
__**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing except the plot and the sister, just playing about in Tamora Pierce's sandbox… I promise I'll put the characters back when I'm done!_

---

"That was," Buri whispered to Raoul, "The most painful thing I have ever done for a friend. Are they still watching?"

Raoul glanced sidelong at her, trying to remember the last time he'd seen her in a dress, "Most definitely, for whatever reason they find it hard to believe that we are actually together and that I didn't hire you to pretend to be beau."

Buri laughed long and hard at this, "It's close enough to the truth isn't it? Here take my hand, if they're watching, we might as well give them something to see right?"

----

Raoul's sister peered out the upper window, watching the "couple" curiously. She was the only one of the family -as far as she knew- whom Raoul had told the truth, that Buri was just a great friend, helping him out in a tight spot. That was the main reason Kathleen was so intrigued, for she knew her brother well could see what he could not. Buri wasn't just a friend to Raoul, she meant something more; there was something deeper between them.

---

Raoul tried to ignore the electricity that flew up his arm as he took her hand; it was rather - he thought- like being hit square in the shield during a joust, but yet different, warmer somehow.

Buri chanced a glance behind, toward the mansion, "Oh yes, they're watching, your female dragon of a relative is peering out the picture window in front, and unless I am mistaken your entire family is around her." She laughed girlishly... almost like a giggle.

Raoul turned too, she was right, the entire clan was staring out the window; except for Kathleen... though she too was watching him from the upstairs bedroom, - How queer, if she was to feign interest, - Raoul thought, - Shouldn't she be watching with the rest of them?-

---

Kathleen saw Buri turn and giggle. Kathleen couldn't blame her; she could imagine how the entire family must be staring hungrily out the window. They all suspected that Raoul wasn't exactly telling the truth about his companion and their relationship. The thought made her laugh, for after all, they were right, just not exactly in the way they thought they were... Kathleen had noticed the little glances, the smirks at private jokes, all the signs that pointed towards love. No one could act as well as that, no one would think to. It was obvious; to Kathleen at least, that her little brother was head over heals in love with this woman.

----

The carriage hadn't been so close when Raoul had taken her hand, but now, knowing that when he reached it he'd have to let go, the carriage was too close. It seemed to take them all of a few seconds to reach it. He turned towards her, intent on helping her into the carriage, and for a split second their eyes met, and then, she stood on tip toes, and kissed him.

It was as though his heart had stopped, all he felt was her lips on his, the fire spreading from that point throughout his body, and then the moment ended, and she was in the carriage, and he was left standing there, with only three words left in her wake, "Now it's believable."

He climbed in beside her, door swinging shut after him. He watched the house slide by as the driver took them back towards the palace.

"Can they see us now?" Buri asked curiously and Raoul shook his head.

"Good, then they certainly can't hear me tell you that that was unbelievably dull, boring and excruciating. And that I would only do that for you." Buri was laughing, but there was something honesty in her eyes, something that spurred Raoul to take a chance.

"And, they can't see me do this." And Raoul kissed her softly, and pulled away as quick as he could manage, searching her eyes imploringly and hoping against hope that he hadn't just ruined his life with a kiss.

"No Raoul, I don't suppose they can." And Buri pulled him back.

----------

_Reviews!_


End file.
